Youthful Optimism
by ClanFIRE
Summary: A quick 2 part story based around Neo and Ruby. (Highschool AU) (Bully AU) (RubyxNeo)(T for language)


**A/N: Just a Ruby x Neo fic I thought of.**

 **-X-**

One day before class, Ruby spotted a Senior, Cardin Winchester, seemingly getting a bit touchy with her close friend, Neo. Ruby approached and heard the ensuing argument, "Cardin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, babe, I just got a hold of some tickets to that new movie you liked so much," Cardin held out two pieces of paper and waved it in front of Neo with a wide cocky grin, "How about you and me go see it this Friday?"

Neo seems to be a bit irritated by the question and decided to respond with a straight face, "Cardin, one: No thank you. I'm pretty busy this week so I can't. And two: I broke up with you so stop calling me 'babe' it's creepy. And three: I have class soon so... bye."

Cardin then grabbed Neo's wrists, in desperation, "Oh come on! Don't you want to make up after what happened? I swear I changed!"

"Cardin, let go! I don't ever want to be with you!" Neo was squirming and trying to force herself out of Cardin's grasps, "Let go! Cardin!" With her other hand, Neo slapped Cardin right across the face, enraging the bully.

"Okay! Listen here bitch-"

"Hey!" Ruby interjected, physically getting between Cardin and Neo and forcefully shoving Cardin away and towards a row of lockers before turning towards her friend, worried, "Neo, you okay? Are you hurt? Need me to help ypu to class?"

Neo seemed to have some weight lifted off of her shoulders as she was approached by her trusted friend. Swaying her head left and right, she responded, "No, no. I'm fine. But thanks for the help. I'll be fine," Neo suddenly wore a face of concern as she shoved herself and her friend towards the ground, avoiding a strike from the bully, "Ruby! Are you-"

Cardin inserted himself back into the conversation as Neo was starting to worry for Ruby, "Listen here Red! Me and this pretty little lady is just having a nice conversation, so you can go on and fuck off."

Ruby got up and faced the the bully, a lot more composed, "Well it seems by your actions, your conversation with this pretty little lady wasn't so nice," Ruby held up her fingers in quotations when she emphasized the word nice, "Now there is a term for when a person is eliciting unwanted physical affection by force. It's called sexual harassment."

"You know what Rose? Didn't I tell you to FUCK OFF!" Cardin came rushing at Ruby with a right hook but in one swift motion, Ruby maneuvered Cardin over her shoulder and back first into the ground.

"Now there's also a certain term in Taekwondo that means a person that has mastered the art and is symbolized as with dark band around the waist. Its called a black belt," Ruby at this point was showing off her wide cocky smirk as Cardin writhed in pain on the ground. "Now go scurry off to your mindless jock entourage."

Cardin then got up and started to head towards another direction, "You're dead, Rose! I swear to god! You'll get what you deserve!"

"Try it again jackass!" Ruby was quick to flash Cardin her middle finger, the cockiness still residing.

Neo was quick to thank Ruby after Cardin was way out of sight, "Thanks, Ru. You saved my ass out there."

"Well, your ass is cute enough to be worth saving," Neo's face immediately bursted in a deep scarlet as Ruby made the comment.

"U-u-um... thanks? I guess."

Ruby bent down and picked up the two pieces of paper Cardin dropped as he was flipped, "Now it seems like Cardin won't be needing these, so how about we go instead?"

Neo's blush was somehow amplified even more as she started to stutter, "L-l-like on a d-d-date?"

"Sure, w-well if you want it to be, at least. Looks like these are for a showing of White Wolf this Friday."

"Yeah, Friday sounds good."

"Wait didn't you say you we're busy? I mean I don't want you ti blow off projects for me."

"No, no, it's fine, really. Plus I can always study with you right?"

"Yeah, of course! So this Friday?"

"Yep! I'll see you then!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hm?"

"We have culinary next period."

"Hahaha! Silly me, of course!"

 **-X-**

 **A/N: This is part 1 of 2. I hope you liked reading it as much as I wrote it! I love reading your guy's reviews and I appreciate the criticism. Have a good one!**

 **-FIRE OUT-**


End file.
